


My Hands, Your Mind

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2614517</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands, Your Mind

"I'm sorry about all that. I didn't realise he was going to do that," Astrid says softly as she leads Agent Kashner from the chair he'd been unconscious in. 

She's got an arm around his waist and his left arm over her shoulder as she starts moving him through the narrow passageway from the room they’d been using to the main lab.

"You're a very pretty woman, you know that?" he comments, his words slightly slurred.

"Yeah, Walter tells me that every time he forgets my name," she says with a laugh.

"You smell good," he adds, leaning his head down towards hers.

"Thanks," she smirks.

"I really like you," he mumbles, giving her a loopy smile.

"Yeah?"

He stumbles and falls against her, pinning her to the wall, and she can feel a very prominent erection through his trousers against her thigh. She makes a slight noise and his cheeks flush.

He still doesn't seem to have enough energy to stop leaning on her and he quickly mumbles, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean--"

"It's all right, Agent Kashner," she says kindly, her own cheeks hot.

Tentatively and without any real thought as to why, she kisses him.

He looks embarrassed. "Oh, I--"

"Shhh," she instructs.

She maneuvers him off her and against the opposite wall. His eyes avoid hers until she leans against him, dragging her fingertips across the front of his trousers. He inhales sharply as she unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and zips down his fly. 'Tighty-whities,' she observes as she touches him through the fabric once more.

"Oh, I—" he tries again.

She shuts him up with a kiss and carefully pulls him out. He moans into her mouth, one of his hands still keeping himself balanced while the other doesn't seem to know what to do with itself (she directs this hand to her waist). Slowly, she begins to stroke him, nipping at his lips, kissing him along the parts of his neck left exposed. Both his hands grasp at her hips, his shoulder firmly against the passageway wall and Astrid studies his face as she works on jerking him off. He still looks like the drugs have some effect on him and she can tell if he were a tad more lucid, he'd probably not have allowed any of this to happen. 

He thrusts into her hand, moaning softly as she continues using her hand on his warm, firm, skin. His cheeks are still red and he begins to mumble to her, apologies for the way he’s acting. She knows he's trying to say that this isn't something he's ever done, that he's not that kind of man, and she smiles knowingly. She likes the fact that he's a goodie-goodie, a complete square, that he's sooo...normal. She can imagine he's the kind of guy who doesn't start necking until at least the ninth date and here she is in the lab passageway, giving him a handjob.

She giggles and kisses him once more, on the lips, along his jawline...His breathing is ragged and for a moment he looks absolutely terrified as though he has no idea what to do, but then his eyes roll back into his head and he moans softly, his hot come filling her open and ready palm.

She has a tissue in her labcoat’s pocket and she cleans her hand of. The agent from Seattle smiles at her and she kisses him again. By now it seems he’s conscious enough to tuck himself back in and get his trousers back on. 

“I dreamed about you,” he finally says, still needing her for support as he walks.

“Yeah?” she asks.

His face gets red again. “Not about that…”

Astrid laughs. “C’mon. Let’s get you ready to head back to Seattle.”

 


End file.
